onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
Magic is a metaphysical force which can be used to override the usual laws of nature, for a price. Magic is inherently neutral and cannot be split between light or dark, although it is used for those purposes. Price of Magic Magic always comes with a price. The most famous price is Rumplestiltskin's curse, turning him into an almost heartless monster. His price is the heaviest shown so far, making him childish, eccentric and hideous though he lost none of his mental capabilities. Other prices include Queen Regina sacrificing her father to unleash her wrath upon Fairytale Land and creating a void in her soul that she can never fill. The most recent was when Mr. Gold brought magic to our world, which returned his powers, but also put a barrier around Storybrooke which prevents him from leaving to find his son. Forms of Magic True Love True Love is the series's baseline magic, available to anyone and can be used through a kiss. It is the most powerful form of magic and also the most simple. According to Rumplestiltskin, true love can do anything and break any curse with a kiss. Rumplestiltskin sought to bottle true love and used hair from Snow White and Prince Charming to create a true love potion. This potion was kept in Dragon Form Maleficent's belly for protection. Later, his Storybrooke counterpart, Mr. Gold, would throw the potion into the wishing well and unleash its magic upon the small town. True Love includes magical abilities such as: *Breaking a Sleeping Curse . ("Pilot") *Breaking the Dark One's Curse . ("Skin Deep") *Breaking the Dark Curse . ("A Land Without Magic Pilot") *Keeping someone from ripping out an Enchanted Heart. ("Queen of Hearts") Fairy Magic Fairy Magic works differently from other types of magic in which it requires a reagent. This reagent, called Fairy Dust, is obtained by enchanted creatures called Dwarves. The Dwarves' purpose is to dig diamonds from the local mine. These diamonds are then smashed to make Fairy Dust which the fairies use then to practice their magical art. After the Dark Curse was lifted and Rumplestiltskin unleashed Magic upon Storybrooke, the fairies were left powerless due to the absence of Fairy Dust. However, the Seven Dwarfs were capable of finding diamonds which Mother Superior planned to use to make Jefferson's hat work again. Fairy Magic includes magical abilities such as: *Flying. ("Pilot") *Enchanting an Enchanted Tree to be a Portal. ("Pilot") *Transformation of someone into a cockroach. ("Snow Falls") *Change of self-body's size into a Human Size. ("The Price of Gold") *Change of clothes. ("The Price of Gold") *Being summoned by someone's wish. ("That Still Small Voice") *Transformation of someone into a talking cricket. ("That Still Small Voice") *Acceleration of a Dwarf's birth. ("Dreamy") *Apparition of a Magic Bean. ("The Return") *Transformation of a living wooden puppet into a real boy. ("The Stranger") *Transformation of diamonds into Fairy Dust. ("Queen of Hearts") Witchcraft Witchcraft is a form of magic that makes use of spellbooks and spells. When used, witchcraft often gives away a pink/violet glow and/or puff of smoke. Witchcraft seems to be a darker form of magic as all those who use it have either been corrupted or turned evil. Witchcraft enables the user to do anything from creating portals to cursing an entire realm. Witchcraft also enables the user to extract a beings' heart and, through that heart, control the being or kill it. Witchcraft includes magical abilities such as: *Telekinesis. **Lifting and throwing people through the air. ("Pilot") **Levitation of objects. ("The Thing You Love Most") **Control over inanimate objects. ("The Thing You Love Most") **Control over plants. ("The Thing You Love Most") **Close opened doors and windows. ("True North") *Disappearing into Smoke. ("Pilot") *Teleportation. **Turning into smoke in one place, appearing through smoke in another place. ("Pilot"; "The Thing You Love Most") **Sending someone into the Infinite Forest. ("True North") **Escaping from the Infinite Forest. ("A Land Without Magic") *Creating and/or casting curses. **Casting the Dark Curse. ("Pilot") **Creating a Sleeping Curse. ("Into the Deep") *Transformation. **Transforming someone into a statue. ("The Thing You Love Most") **Self-transformation into a rat. ("The Thing You Love Most") **Self-transformation into someone old and ugly. ("Hat Trick") **Transforming someone's clothing. ("The Stable Boy") **Transforming someone into a snail. ("The Return") **Transforming of metal into water. ("An Apple Red as Blood") **Self-transformation into a dragon. ("A Land Without Magic") **Self-transformation into someone else. ("Lady of the Lake") *Creating Protective Shields **Protection against physical objects. ("The Thing You Love Most") **Protection against a curse. ("Queen of Hearts") *Pyrokinesis. ("The Thing You Love Most") *Spinning straw into gold. ("That Still Small Voice") *Creating potions **Creating a potion that kills and turns whoever drinks it into a puppet. ("That Still Small Voice") **Creating a Forgetful Potion. ("7:15 A.M.") **Creating a True Love Potion. ("Heart of Darkness") **Creating a Person Finding Potion. ("We Are Both") *Various actions through mirrors **Visual of someone through mirrors ("The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter") **Interaction with someone else through mirrors ("A Land Without Magic") *Enchanting objects **Enchanting a human's hearts. ("The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter") **Enchanting a red cloak for it to prevent a werewolf from transforming. (mentioned in "Red-Handed") **Enchanting a ring for it to be a reminder of a dead person. ("An Apple Red as Blood") **Enchanting a ring for it to get brighter when it's near to the person that owns it. ("An Apple Red as Blood") **Enchanting a hook for it to enchant one heart. ("Queen of Hearts") *Torture from the distance. ("Desperate Souls") *Ending the Ogre Wars. ("Skin Deep") *Using The Hat. ("Hat Trick") *Cuting someone's head without killing him. ("Hat Trick") *Immobilization **Of someone's arms. ("The Stable Boy") **Of an animal. ("The Doctor") *Healing powers. ("The Return") *Summon a Wraith. ("Broken") *Apparition of objects. ("We Are Both") *Being summoned by name. ("We Are Both") *Casting Spells. **Casting a Preservation Spell. ("The Doctor") **Creating a Barrier Spell to kill anyone who passes through a certain Portal. ("Queen of Hearts") *Opening a secret chamber. ("The Doctor") *Control over animals. (mentioned in "The Stable Boy", first shown in Into the Deep") *Restoration of a dry lake. ("Queen of Hearts") Science Science is the most recent addition to the list of forms of magic. This "Science", however, would be considered Pseudoscience in our world due to some of its elements (bringing people back from the dead, for instance) being impossible by natural causes. Science Includes Magical Abilities such as: *Bringing some one back from the Death by putting an Enchanted Heart into the body's chest. ("The Doctor") Practitioners *True Love **Belle **Prince Charming **Emma Swan **Prince Phillip **Mary Margaret Blanchard *Fairy Magic **Blue Fairy **Fairy Godmother **Nova **Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold (with wand) *Witchcraft **Zoso **Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold **Cora **The Evil Queen / Regina Mills **The Blind Witch **The Mad Hatter / Jefferson **Trish **Maleficent **Unnamed Gypsy. *Science **Victor Frankenstein / Dr. Whale Appearances Category:Items